1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning device for the work-piece backing plate of a table sawing machine, particularly to one able to prevent the work-piece backing plate from shifting bias to elevate precision in processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The work-piece backing plate of a conventional table sawing machine, as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,042 B2, is provided at one side with an eccentric handle to be turned for actuating the opposite ends of a connecting rod to tightly clamp the side edges of a work table and firmly position the work-piece backing plate.
However, the handle of the work-piece backing plate of the conventional table sawing machine is exposed out of the outer edge of the table sawing machine for the sake of being operated conveniently. Therefore, in case of carelessness, an operator is likely to bump against the handle and get injured or cause damage to the handle.